


This Means War

by The_imperfect_ones



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: A LOT of one up playing, Confessions, Flirting, Foreplay, Humor, Jealous, Jealous!Clark, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Possessiveness, Romance, Sensual Play, Sensuality, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Teasing, They have tooo much ego, a lot of jealousy, jealous!bruce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_imperfect_ones/pseuds/The_imperfect_ones
Summary: The thing about Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent is that they both have too much pride in themselves to let the other get the better of them. Of course this means that they both won't stop at anything to make the other fall on their knees and accept defeat. They are just too stubborn which  leads to a fight to the finishline to see who comes out victorious in this game of flirting, after all it's just harmless flirting... right? Wrong! This is war, and in war only one person comes out as the winner. But negotiations can always be made, and maybe just maybe things might turn out totally different.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stella0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella0/gifts).



Clark very strongly believed he was a very calm and collected person when it came down to it. He had to be careful and be able to keep his composure, especially since he could snap anyone in two with his hands. He actually prided himself for his placidness and considered it to be one of his more significant and considerable qualities. Not that he meant to boast about it narcissistically, but Clark really felt it was one of his greatest values.

Even when he was Superman and was faced with a very severe situation, he had always managed to keep himself under control and always worked with a cool and collected mind. He was always the one who would think through everything logically and not lose his grip on the situation, unlike some members on the team. Namely Hal.

But of course a line had to be drawn somewhere. Clark could put up with a lot of things, but not everything. Or, more specifically, everyone. Because there was this one thing, actually more like this one person, who always pushed Clark's patience to the limit and then some. Oh god, Clark had tried on many occasions to keep a level headed mind and not let the person get to him, but it was like the man knew a way to completely shatter the quality he prided in so much and make him completely lose his composure. And mind you, Clark had a very steel like resolve (no pun intended) where it took a lot, A LOT, to make him crack. But a mere snap of the other mans fingers and Clark was on the brink of going batshit crazy. Funny, how he would say batshit crazy, because the person able to do this was none other than the Batman himself.

Bruce Wayne was the only man who could throw Clark's resolve completely off balance. It was no surprise that the brooding, mysterious, but still dashing billionaire would have that effect on anybody, especially on mild-mannered reporter Clark Kent. But Superman? Maybe it was just the signature Brucie Wayne charm, but somehow, poor old Clark managed to always fall victim to the billionaires shenanigans. And Bruce reveled in it.

Of course what went down between the two of them couldn't simply be labeled as a friendly game of teasing or some silly high-spirited behavior. No, definitely not. (They weren't three.) It was more than that. It was definitely more than that, when it involved Gotham's most self proclaimed playboy.

And the thing with self proclaimed playboys is that they never play fair, which meant that there was bound to be some foul play involved. This wasn't a normal game. It was more like warfare, two people stopping at nothing to get a rise out of the other, who went to great lengths to completely throw the other off kilter. A war between two people pining for each other, and seeing who makes the other fall on their knees first and accept defeat. And that meant neither of them would be going along with the rules. No playing fair. But you know what they say- "all is fair in love and war." But what did any of this have to do with Clark's patience? The simple and short answer was, everything. It was always about Clark's patience. His patience as a reporter, his patience as the leader of the Justice League, his patience as Superman.

It was always about his resolve and his strong will to not submit to anything. Not even to Bruce's ridiculous antics. But Bruce was no quitter. After all, he was Batman, and Batman never backed down from a challenge. Especially if it came to Superman himself. He knew that a way to get a rise out of his favorite reporter was to simply obliterate his patience. Completely destroy his ability to stay cool and collected. He knew just how much that man prided in that quality of his, and all he needed to do was shatter it. And he knew the perfect way to do it.

The cameras instantly started flashing and voices picked up all of a sudden, as people swarmed around The Prince of Gotham, sauntering in with two galavant women by his side. Clark looked up immediately from his conversation at the sudden disruption in the normal calm vibe of the party. Sure, other guests had made appearances, but none of them quite like this. He watched the crowds of people that were now practically blocking the entrance, pushing and shoving to get as close to them as possible. And then his line of vision rested on the people who had caused so much excitement. He could already tell the two women were Gotham's most elite, with the too flamboyant dresses and with the way they walked, head held up high with confidence, wearing a look that clearly sent out the message that they were the top of the social food chain and no one should bother even stepping ten feet near them. The Kryptonian's view got obscured as the sea of people formed around the late comers of the extravagant party, but he managed to catch the smirk that was adorning the billionaire's face just in time before he was pushed by the crowd. It seemed the life of the party had arrived, and he had a feeling his night was going to get very eventful very fast. And for some reason he was actually excited for what was to come.

Clark's lips pulled up in a small smile as he shook his head and went in the other direction of the crowd. He didn't need to go towards the crowd, towards him, because he was confident enough that Bruce was going to come to him. He always did. And as he walked in the opposite direction he could practically feel Bruce staring at his retreating figure. He turned his head slightly to make sure the billionaire really was checking him out. I mean, it didn't hurt to check, right? And sure enough, Bruce's electrifying blue eyes were precisely trained on him, looking him up and down with an appreciative smile on his face. Clark's smirk widened. Perfect. He had him on board, wrapped around his finger. He felt a surge of confidence blossom through him, so he gazed back at Bruce and winked. Bruce eyebrows flew up in surprise and Clark proceeded to turn the other way, his smirk still hanging on his face.

The party was in full swing, the wait over now that Gotham's most elite had stepped through the door and graced everybody with his presence. It was as if they were just waiting for him to give his consent for the real party to start. Of course, the Brucie Wayne charm worked wonders, because the atmosphere of the whole party had changed instantly. Even Clark felt his dull mood lifted. Leave it to Bruce to lift his spirits and make him actually enjoy a Gotham party. He felt a little more free, now that Bruce was here. And boy, was he a sight for a sore eyes. Clark was near the buffet area, "interviewing" a man in his sixties, but he couldn't seem to give a damn about what the man was saying. His focus was completely elsewhere, sneaking glances at a certain billionaire who looked almost stupidly good in that dark blue suit...completely ravishing. That thought alone made Clark blush, because he couldn't afford to have these thoughts in the middle of his job. He could feel his resolve slowly breaking. And his pants slowly getting together. Damn it. That man knew how to perfectly manipulate him and make him all flustered. But Clark really couldn't be blamed, now could he? After all Gotham's Prince, really had dressed to impress. More so to impress one person in particular. It really was doing the trick though, because the Kryptonian really couldn't keep his eyes off of him.

His Armani three piece navy suit fit snugly around his physique, defining his muscles just the perfect amount to make Clark weak at the knees. His black hair was slicked back but a few strands managed to break lose as they slightly caressed his forehead. He stood tall with an aura of confidence as he addressed the many people at party. But the one thing that Clark really couldn't keep his eyes off of was the man's breathtaking smile. His pearly whites shining behind those lusciously pink lips, or when his dimples would make an appearance if he laughed. And god, the sound of his laugh made his heart flutter in excitement. Oh yeah, Clark's resolve was definitely decreasing at a rapid rate. But he wasn't going to give up that easily. He wasn't going to go down without a fight. He was Superman after all.

Clark had always loved the sound of Bruce's heartbeat. It was so beautiful, so rhythmic, so...unique, just like the man himself. It was the one sound he loved the most in the entire universe, the only sound he found solace in. His knees buckled a little at the soothing sound as it gradually started to amplify in his ear. Well, the man of the hour had finally found him. But he wasn't going to just give in, and therefore, even though he could tell Bruce was coming his way, he didn't turn around to greet him.

"Mr. Kent!" Clark heard the familiar voice address him, practically dripping with power and authority. But it was so rich and warm as well. The reporter couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face, but concealed it before he turned around to greet the man. He needed to play hard to get.

"Ah! Mr. Wayne! It's a pleasure to meet you." Clark replied as he gave the other man his first genuine smile tonight and took his hand, shaking it.

Bruce gripped Clark's hand a little too tightly to be friendly, but not too much to draw attention to them. He looked up at the reporter, a faint smirk breaking out on his face.

"Oh please," he drawled seductively, "it's my absolute pleasure, Mr. Kent. I've heard so many great things about you from people and I had to come and see for myself. You know... to see if it was all true. I'm sure I won't be...disappointed. Am I right?"

Bruce still hadn't let go of his hand and now donned a full on smirk. Bruce inclined his head to one side as he looked at Clark with a competitive look, challenging him to counteract his move. To even try.

A flustered reporter was exactly what Bruce had wanted, and he marveled in the fact that he had managed to scrape off just a little bit of that calm, collected layer of Clark Kent. And it was no simple task, but Bruce wasn't one to complain about a little challenge. It was his job to make the impossible happen. Besides, it wasn't over yet. He was just getting started, and this little foreplay was simply a warm up. He still had the whole routine to go through, and soon enough he would have his reporter eating straight out of his hand. Bruce really thought he had gotten an upper hand, that he had won this battle. But of course, all good things must come to an end, because Clark just shook his head a little and took a step forward invading Bruce's personal space.

The billionaire could smell the other man's cologne, could feel Clark's hot breath against his lips. They were mere inches away from almost kissing, and that alone made Bruce shudder slightly in anticipation. If he could only have his way, then he would've already smashed his lips against his favorite Kryptonian. But that would mean he would lose, and he wasn't looking for that anytime soon. He was a billionaire playboy. Losing was something he was not accustomed to, ever. The Kryptonian's hand that was free slowly edged around the edge of the tables so it looked like he was using the table to use as a weight for his forearms, but in reality he was slightly skimming Bruce's waist. Clark's trailing fingers made Bruce stand erect.

It was a good thing that nobody could see what Clark's hands were really doing, or he was sure he would be thrown out for sexually assaulting someone. He leaned extremely close to Bruce's neck, so that his lips could brushed the other man's ear. Clark's hot, heavy breath sent chills down Bruce as a pleasurable tingling sensation spread throughout his body. To anybody else at the party, it would look like Clark was just simply leaning in to get something from the far side of the table. Bruce's face was angled in a way that to anybody in the party, it would simply look like they were just two people having a pleasant conversation. But only Clark and Bruce knew what was really going on.

It was quite unfortunate that the people in the party couldn't see what was happening. He could put on a real show for the people of Gotham, watching their beloved prince getting turned on by a drab reporter. Definitely news worthy. He cracked a little smile and blushed immediately after for even thinking that, but soon focused his attention back on Bruce. And the sight before him was just beautiful. Purely artistic.

Bruce had his eyes closed and had his head tilted back from the pleasure that Clark's hands were bringing. His Adam's apple bobbed a little as he swallowed, and god. Clark just wanted to kiss, suck, and bite along his neck until he had dozens of hickeys to let everybody know that the billionaire playboy was taken. But he knew that would have to wait. For right now, he had to make the billionaire want it. So he continued with the foreplay. The hand that was just skimming Bruce's waist was now clamping down on his waist, causing just enough pain to still be pleasurable. With the last bit of confidence he had left, Clark leaned into his ear and whispered, "Oh really? What exactly did you hear? I sure do hope they really are good things, I definitely wouldn't want to let you down now, would I?" I would never ever want to disappoint you... Mr. Wayne."

The gasp that came from his mouth made Clark want to force the man down then and there, have his way with him as the others watched their little act. Make love to him until all he kept on repeating was a litany of his name. It was almost amazing how the older man could break Clark's resolve simply just by looking like this, pleasure filled and content at Clark's touch. It made the reporter frustrated but also immensely turned on and god he was so confused as to what was happening to him.

His eyes trailed back to the man before him, who seemed to be back from the euphoric state which he was in. He had a smile plastered on his face that simply stated just how much he enjoyed all that. But again, his eyes held a little mischievous glint, and before Clark could even contemplate or do anything the other man had snaked his arms around him and had squeezed his ass. God. "Now isn't that the million dollar question? I'm sure you're dying to know what I've heard about you." A small slap was landed on Clark's ass and he had to hold back a yelp. "But that is going to cost you. And you're going to have to work for it, Mr. Kent. So I suggest you best be getting on that. I'm not easily pleased." Bruce finally let go, to Clark's dismay, and smiled devilishly at him. He turned around and sauntered back to the two women eagerly waiting for him, but not before turning around winking at the man. 

God, Bruce Wayne was going to be the death of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble in paradise? Clark and Bruce are still too adamant to give up and accept defeat, making this very hard for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give an absolute big big BIG THNAK YOU to my closest friend whose name I'm not going to mention bejcase she want to remain anonymous, she helped me with this story very much, she put her creative mind in this and helped make this into something better than what I would've done in a million years! I'm really absolutely thankful for her and I wished to put this note as a way to credit her for her hard work and dedication to this story, she's simply amazing! And from both of us we hope you enjoy it too!

It had been two hours and Clark really wanted to go and strangle the other man. It was very obvious, even a dense person could tell that the Billionaire was trying to get him jealous by rubbing up with all the women, and laying his hands where someone wouldn't even think about doing in public. 

But it was Bruce, and since when did The Prince of Gotham ever care about what he was doing in public. He could have sex right now and nobody could care, that was how much power he had, and Clark really hated it, because he got the obvious benefit. 

Bruce was an evil, conniving, clever man the Kryptonian thought, because it was working. Bruce's exuberant plan of getting a rise out of him really was working. His jealousy was climbing new heights every single second. 

He could feel himself clenching and unclenching his hands and he could feel jealousy clouding his mind like a drug almost to the point where he couldn't think anything rationally. It was already too much that Bruce was mingling with women instead of him, but him touching them and being that close with them was making Clark shake with anger and frustration. 

And of course Bruce being the little evil self he is would look at Clark every minute to make sure he was looking at what he was doing, the smirk was an indication that he was definitely getting a rise out the reporter. He wanted to make sure that Clark had his eyes on him at all times and was watching all that he was doing. 

But The reporter really couldn't blame him though, because this was his weakness, and the other man was just simply using it against him. He was only using strategic planning to win. After all it was a game of who would come out on the top and that meant you could use any means necessary to win this. 

It was smart targeting his weakness, but Clark wasn't dumb either. He knew his billionaire very well, there was not a thing that the Kryptonian didn't knew and he knew The Prince of Gotham didn't like to share his...prized possessions either, actually more so than him. 

That man's jealousy streak was extremely higher than his, astronomically high. Guess he'd have to play the same game his billionaire was playing but just kicking it up a notch.

Finding Lois was no hard task, because she was always around the reporter. Her admiration and her obvious crush in him could never really let her stay away from him for a minute. Clark knew this ever since he had started working at the Daily Planet that Lois had taken an extreme liking towards him. 

Of course he didn't return it back, because it was obviously reserved for someone else but any chance he got he never failed to let her know that he was not interested in her that way, but would love to be friends with her. Of course that went on deaf ears, because the women was adamant and would always come back around to try it again with Clark. 

No matter how much Clark tried, that women never backed down, and it amazed him how much she was really willing to make this work, so when he saw her at one of the tables "interviewing" (more like slyly checking him out every second instead of actually interviewing), he felt tremendously guilty about what he was going to do. But he had to do it. He needed to set Bruce back in his place and if that meant he needed to use Lois for it then so be it. 

Yeah sure the guilt was eating him out right now for even thinking about using Lois for this , but again his jealousy really had clouded his mind where his rational thinking came from, and besides he couldn't seem to find a better way to get under the man, then this.

He walked awkwardly like he had something wedged in him. In all honesty he was actually scared that this was going to turn out very bad, but one look at the Billionaire clearly having a time of his life with a women made him quickly dismiss that fear as he focused onto what he was going to do. 

The walk wasn't long and in that moment he quickly changed his persona to make it look like he was about to do some heavy flirting. His stance changed to one where he stood taller with confidence, and he had a slight smug smile on his face. 

Clark really didn't know how to flirt he always thought it was awkward for him, but somehow it came naturally whenever it came to pleasing Bruce, however when it came to other people his good looks were enough to replace his flirting, so all he needed to do with Lois was just give her one of his breathtaking smile, (not his words, but Bruce's) and she would fall hook, line, and sinker. Well hopefully he thought.

"Clark! Good evening!" Lois chirped as she practically sprung out of her chair and stood in front of Clark beaming with bright and hopeful eyes. She completely abandoned the women she was interviewing, who Clark noticed looked absolutely surprised by what just happened, and then soon left the table mumbling in annoyance, at being left so abruptly in the middle of an interview.

"...Lois, Good evening...how are you? ...By the way you look very beautiful, "Clark said hesitantly and then added the last part hastily to make it seem like he was actually interested in starting a conversation instead of being forced too. 

He fixed his tie out of nervousness. He couldn't tell why he was being nervous. "Damnit Kent! Pull it together! Make it seem like you really want her!" His mind supplied much to Clark's dismay. He looked back up to Lois who seemed so in surprise as she stared at him wide eyes, clearly lost for words. 

Guess she really took his words about her being beautiful to heart. Not that he didn't mean it, of course he mean it, he wasn't the one to let Lois know she was ugly, because she really wasn't, but it felt so weird telling someone besides Bruce that they looked beautiful or gorgeous. But he wasn't going to back down just yet, sure it was going to be awkward now, but the end result was worth it. He needed to do this, and so therefore he had to make it seem believable. 

And so The reporter quickly used that moment of bafflement and surprise from Lois to his advantage and channeled his inner flirty Clark and added, "I'm sorry I made a mistake, you don't look beautiful Lois, you look gorgeous, flawless, captivating, enthralling, alluring, gosh Lois you - you look impeccably perfect today, not that you don't everyday but you are just dazzling..."he lets his words falter off in a way to make it seem like he really didn't have any words to fully express about her flawless beauty. 

And to convince her more, Clark moved a little closer to Lois, who practically looked like she was about to burst in happiness as her eyes were blown wide as much as they could and she just stared dumbfounded at Clark. 

Not knowing what else to do, Clark just decided to do the first thing that popped up in his mind, again he really wasn't thinking rationally, and so whatever his jealous mind produced, he did, and right now his mind was telling him to get very close to Lois to piss Bruce off. 

So without giving it a second thought, He wrapped his arm around her waist gently and pulled her very close to him, flush against his chest and then he leaned in very close where he was mere inches away from kissing her, and mumbled, "I mean it Lois, you look gorgeous." 

If looks could kill, (aside from the kryptonite of course) Clark would've definitely died a thousand deaths by now, because when he looked up from Lois and made eye contact with the billionaire's bright blue eyes, all he was met with was the infamous bat glare that only meant one thing,... anger.

As for jealousy, it was clearly radiating off of the older man, his posture seemed to indicate it every well. His body became extremely stiff as if he were comfortable and his white knuckles indicated his hold on the glass had tightened threatening the glass to break into pieces. 

If jealousy were a scent Clark would've smelled it miles away.  
With the way it was almost leaking out of every pore in the other man's body. It was painfully obvious, and Clark, despite the circumstances couldn't help but break out into a smug smile. "Karma's a bitch Bruce, guess you'll just have to pay the price." Thought the kryptonian. 

And to make this an even more of an unbearable situation for his poor old Bruce he decided to close the gap between him and Lois as he give her the slightest peck, right on the edges of her lips. Right in front of billionaire, as he watched. The kryptonian didn't want to make matters any awkward then they were by kissing her on the lips. It would just be too much, so he braved it and just decided to kiss near the general area. The guilt was definitely creeping back up in full force, more so then ever after he gazed at Lois' face and saw her wanting more of it. 

But this wasn't the time to feel guilty, he had already started it and now he just needed to end it. He had to make a certain someone jealous as hell. And this was the only way, besides he was in too deep, there was no going back now. He was in it to win it, and he needed to make that happen. No. Matter. What.

"L-Lois...I'm sorry if I was too straight for-" Clark had just began to apologize to the still starstruck women that was in his arms until he stopped as he saw someone coming up and stopping right next to him. 

Maybe it was instinct or just that he could tell based on the circumstances who it was but he was still surprised to see Bruce right next to him, unusually calm. His face completely normal, It was as if he wasn't experiencing jealousy and anger a minute ago. 

It took Clark a couple of seconds to realize that the older man hadn't come alone, he had indeed brought a women along who was well in her early thirties with striking red hair and eyes as green as the darkest emeralds. Her face was defined for a women and she had fair complexion making her absolutely striking and gorgeous. 

"So that's who he was flirting with," Clark muttered with disdain, his dislike towards her was gradually climbing new heights with each passing second.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kent I didn't catch that, what were you saying?" The billionaire asked all too sweetly but it had an edge to it, that only The reporter could decipher into anger. 

The kryptonian looked up at the jet black haired man as he gave him a forced smile. The smile seemed sufficient enough because nobody commented, "Oh I was just simply saying you caught me off guard, I didn't know you were coming, I was you... know having a private moment with someone." 

"Oh well I'm most absolutely sorry, I didn't realize I was interrupting your "private moment" Mr. Kent," Bruce said bitterly, his anger clearly getting the best of him, "but now that you seem to be free I have something to talk to you about, actually it's more or so for Ms. Lane here." He said tightly, as now containing his anger was becoming a bigger challenge by each passing nano second. "God damn you Clark." thought Bruce, It was bad enough that he had even the audacity to kiss Lois in front of him, but now he was sassing him too. 

Bruce's blood was boiling ever since he saw the kryptonian kiss the Lois lady over there, who by the way had managed to top the first place in Bruce's list of top ten people he highly disliked in that very short time span. 

Sure she never even talked to him or did anything that made her affiliated with the billionaire, but he just couldn't help dislike her more than anything. And he needed to get rid of that threat before it went too far, because he couldn't let Clark win, not at all. And besides he was getting envious very quickly with the way she had her arms wrapped around the man's waist when it was only him who was supposed to do that.

His plan was simple. He was going to bring Vicki Vale whom he was with this whole time and introduce her to Lois because he knew they were both into journalism, it was a well thought out plan, because that way he could get a moment alone with his reporter and set some things straight, however it seemed like that wasn't the case, because the reporter didn't seem to want to move away from his lady friend. And that only ticked off Bruce more than anything. 

The look that the Prince of Gotham received from the reporter was filled with defiance, and a sense of cockiness there was a self fulfilling look that said that he had definitely gotten the billionaire wrapped around his finger and had one upped him. It was almost as if he was instigating the older man to do something next to counteract his move. 

Bruce shook his head and turned it a little to the side in exasperation as he let out a little huff of laughter that was barely audible. It was pretty cute and humorous he thought, that Clark believed he had gotten the upper hand in this, but the reporter didn't know what Bruce was about to do. He had t given up just yet.

Bruce channeled his inner Brucie Wayne charm, and donned a fake smile as he turned to the lady that was snuggling in Clark's embrace too much for his liking, "Ms. Lane, I wanted to introduce you to one my friends, Vicki Vale she's also in journalism and I thought I would get you two acquainted to each other. I'm sure you two would find something relatable to talk about." His voice was anything but sweet, but he made sure they couldn't tell.

The two women seemed unsure, it looked like they didn't want to leave their sides next to their "respective dates" but Bruce ushered them to get together. Encouraging them with words of a good time and a possible new friendship, besides He needed to be alone with Clark.

Right when he had gotten the two women situated with each other, who seemed to be warming up to each other, (great, atleast now they won't disturb them) he was yanked by his elbows by a powerful force. He went skidding into Clark's body as the champagne he had in his hand spilled onto himself from the pull. 

"What are you doing?" Clark asked heatedly, clearly overlooking the fact that he had made Bruce drop his champagne all over himself. 

"Well I was about to drink my champagne but you made me drop it all on my self. So I guess I can't do that anymore."

"Bruce stop playing around, answer the damn question. Why did you do that?"

The older man rolled his eyes, and then looked up in the reporter's eyes as he replied, "Look, this is starting to get very uncomfortable, so I'm gonna go to the restroom, if you want your answer, you are more then welcome to come with me, but if you wanna stay here with your lady friend," Bruce said the lady friend part pointedly, "then you can stay, but I have to go."

The billionaire had started walking towards the restroom area, not even bothering to look back to see if the other man was following him or not, because he already knew he was going to come. He always did, not because he wanted the answers, but because he couldn't give up the chance to be alone with him.

Bruce stepped into the bathroom, and did a quick scan of it to see if anybody was here, because he had a feeling that it wasn't going to stay PG in here for long. Of course he wouldn't wanna scar anybody for the rest of their life, if they happened to step in here, while they were possibly getting it on.

The billionaire cracked a smug smile at that fact and started to unbutton his shirt until, he heard the door being opened, and then all of a sudden he felt himself being swiftly pushed up against the wall. 

Clark was flush against him chest to chest and he was again mere inches away from his face for the second time this evening.

"I'm beginning to think you like having me in this position."

All Bruce got in response was an eye roll, until Clark pressed up against him even more, as one of his hands held Bruce's hips and the other against the wall caging the billionaire. 

"Well I can't do much now, can I? All you love to do is flirt with other people, which means I have to resort to any means necessary, don't I? Clark replied heavily his hot breath blowing over Bruce. 

"Yeah about that..., what the hell was that out there? I always thought you were the nice guy...deceiving a lady to get what you want is not a nice thing, Clark." The billionaire asked with a tint of jealousy lacing his voice.

"And since when does Bruce Wayne care about being nice? And if I recall correctly you were doing the same thing too, "enjoying" with that Vicki- what ever her name is, in public." Clark replied hotly. His jealousy also getting the best of him.

Bruce rolled his eyes, but almost moaned at how Clark's hands were now underneath his shirt slowly grazing the skin as it slowly went up and up his torso. He still managed to speak, "You still didn't answer my question."

The kryptonian pulled his head back away so there was more space between them, he studied the look on the older man's and he was not disappointed because he could see jealousy clearly written across the man's face.

"I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Wayne, I was just enjoying my time well what was until you came." He replied nonchalantly almost as if he wasn't bothered by this.

But it clearly bothered the other man as he pushed him off and walked around towards the sink, clearly in fury.

"So wait, you're telling me that you actually like her, or want her?" The kryptonian could practically here incredulity in his voice.

"You sound jealous Mr. Wayne...is it because of Lois? She is beautiful but not your type if that's what you mean. I mean you could try I don't think she's into billionaire playboys."

Bruce spun around quickly as he walked right into the other man's personal space, "Oh really now? Well I guess that's just too bad, but what about you Kent? Am I not good enough to be your type?

The taller man huffed out a little, "you wish." 

"You know that's funny coming from a man who was getting extremely jealous just from me touching women in places I shouldn't be, so remind me again if I'm not your type why were you getting so jealous. Obviously if I wasn't your type then you wouldn't be interested, am I right? Which also means you wouldn't happen to be so jealous either, and wouldn't happen to be looking at me or listening to what I was, am I right and you can definitely correct me if I'm wrong but I have a feeling I'm not." Bruce said defiantly as he stared down the man who was looking at him fiercely too.

And just like before they were back in the same position, Clark having Bruce pushed up against the wall of the bathroom, "I wouldn't call that Jealousy, I would call that doing my job. It's my job to write the truth about the Prince of Gotham."

"Oh? And what's that?"

Clark looked up into the older man's eyes as he leaned in closer and whispered, "That you are a number one asshole."

Bruce raised his eyes up in question and amusement at the prospect of the Boy Scout, the do gooder swearing, even more so actually calling him an asshole right to his face. Guess he really rubbed off on him, thought Bruce.

The billionaire took this this as an opportunity to instigate the kryptonian even more, "My my sounds like you are very angry, I wonder why... "Bruce leaned in extremely close right to the man's ear, and mumbled, "was it because I was with Vicki this whole time, or that I was enjoying my time with her?"

The dark haired man knew he had hit a nerve because almost instantly the man had stepped away a very definite angry look on his face, as one of his hands ran through his hair in frustration. 

He turned around again clearly done with the other man, "You know what? I don't have time for this, you are truly nothing but a god damn playboy Wayne. A god damn playboy, and damn you for making me this mad enough to cuss!."

"And you're nothing but a stupid farm boy Kent!" 

The kryptonian rolled his eyes at the lame attempt of an insult, "Smooth Mr. Wayne, but if you could excuse me I have a lady waiting for me. Who by the way is actually very interested me instead of other people

The Prince of Gotham threw his hands up in incredulity, "Oh please! You wanna go back to the lady you can't even kiss on the god damn lips? 

Clark stopped in his steps as he turned around and cocked his head sideways in question, "I can't help but wonder why the Prince of Gotham was watching me, obviously you had better things to do, more like had someone to do."

Bruce let out an exasperated huff as he walked up to the taller man, "I was just observing, it doesn't mean anything!"

It felt like Clark had rolled his eyes a million times today, including the one just right now at Bruce's ridiculous words, clearly the man was not skilled in the area of lying. 

"Well if you are done, I would really love to get back, because I honestly don't see anything coming out of this conversation. We are only just going to continue arguing and it's not gonna end anytime soon." With that last statement the man turned around again and proceeded to open the door, until he was stopped as he felt Bruce pressing flush against him. 

"Go if you want Clark, but I know you won't enjoy it, I know you too well, just one thing though, Don't forget to keep your eyes on me." With that the billionaire stepped out the bathroom, oblivious to the fact that he had left Clark feeling completely dizzy at his request.

The kryptonian wring his hands as he let his head fall back on the door, a dull sound echoing throughout the empty bathroom, as he whispered, "But my eyes never ever left you Bruce..."


End file.
